letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake
Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake (traducido como: Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios o "Por el bien del cielo") es una canción de la banda de Metalcore y Post-Hardcore Bring Me The Horizon, perteneciente a su cuarto álbum de estudio Sempiternal. Letra Original= For the love of god, ¿will you bite your tongue? Before we make you swallow it It's moments like this where silence is golden (And then you speak) No one wants to hear you No one wants to see you So desperate and pathetic I'm begging you to spare me The pleasure of your company (When did the diamonds leave your bones?) I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell, for heaven's sake I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell, for heaven's sake (Go to hell, for heaven's sake) No one wants to hear you (Save your breath) No one wants to see you So desperate and pathetic You think that no one sees this I think it's time you knew the truth I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell, for heaven's sake I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell for heaven's sake When did the diamonds leave your bones? Leave your bones? You're not a shepherd, you're just a sheep A combined effort of everyone you meet You're all flesh with no bone Feed them to the sharks And throw them to the wolves I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell, for heaven's sake I'm burning down every bridge we made I'll watch you choke on the hearts you break I'm bleeding out every word you said Go to hell, for heaven's sake Go to hell, for heaven's sake Go to hell, for heaven's sake Go to hell, for heaven's sake |-| Español= Por el amor de dios, ¿te morderías la lengua? Antes de que hagamos que te la tragues Es en momentos como éste donde el silencio es oro (Y luego hablas) Nadie quiere escucharte Nadie quiere verte Tan desesperada y patética Te ruego que me ahorres El placer de tu compañía (¿Cuándo fue que los diamantes abandonaron tus huesos?) Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios (Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios) Nadie quiere escucharte (Ahorra tu aliento) Nadie quiere verte Tan desesperada y patética Crees que nadie ha visto esto Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios ¿Cuándo fue que los diamantes abandonaron tus huesos? ¿Abandonaron tus huesos? No eres un pastor, eres sólo una oveja Un esfuerzo combinado de todos los que conoces Eres carne propia sin hueso Dásela a los tiburones y tírasela a los lobos Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Estoy quemando cada puente que hicimos Te veré ahogándote en los corazones que rompas Estoy sangrando cada palabra que dijiste Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Vete al infierno, por el amor de dios Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|500 px| Vídeo Original |-| En Vivo= thumb|center|500 px| En vivo Radio 1's Big Weekend Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Bring Me The Horizon Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Metal Alternativo Categoría:Sencillo